


Harmony

by MarrowInTheBone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Nonbinary Napstablook, Pre-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: She sang so beautifully.





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Could be interpreted romantically/platonically, I suppose.

Napstablook had decided to go outside of their house for once in order to listen to the natural sounds of Waterfall. It served as inspiration for their music, which they dabbled more and more in ever since ~~Happstablook~~ Mettaton left. They let out a gentle sigh as they sat on a glistening rock, watching as drops of water fell from the ceiling and into the puddles on the ground.

Unconsciously, they began to quietly hum in tune with the dropping water, which, oddly enough, sounded much like the theme they had made for their pathetic house. They didn’t think anyone else could hear their humming, but, soon enough, another voice chipped in. Instead of silently humming along like them, the new voice emphasized each drop with a sung-out note.

Napstablook, now curious, turned toward the voice to see Shyren and her agent on the opposite side of the little pond. At the gaze, she immediately quieted down and looked down at the ground, curling closer to her agent. Napstablook also stopped their humming. They hadn’t meant to make her feel self-conscious.

Now feeling guilty, they faced forward again. “Sorry...” they lamely apologized. It seemed all they were good for nowadays was driving people away. Before they could get up and retreat to their house, having decided that was for the best, they heard that mellifluous singing again. Their eye lights widened slightly at its return, and at how it was now louder than before.

They remained seated on the rock, allowing the singing to surround and envelop them. They could accept the fact that Shyren didn’t want to be watched, as long as they were able to hear her sing.


End file.
